<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当你沉睡时 by Chris_Starsong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687696">当你沉睡时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong'>Chris_Starsong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sorry Cop (Disco Elysium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当哈里昏迷的时候金都在做些什么？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>当你沉睡时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>开始胡诌.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在加尔特（不太情愿）的帮助下，金终于把杜博阿抬回了他的房间，狼藉的屋子看起来没什么变化——倒不是说警督之前有特意观察过。塌陷变形的沙发床靠背搭着几件警探之前从各种稀奇古怪的角落淘来的衣服，金尽量轻柔地让他平躺下，然后回自己的房间拿医疗箱。他脸上的红印正往青紫色转变，右肩有些使不上力，但应该没有脱臼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>集中，集中。</strong>警督默念着，牙关紧咬，他感觉大脑的一部分似乎想脱离颅骨的禁锢，又时而变成一摊液体在脑袋里晃荡，几乎能荡出声。汗顺着他脸侧骨碌碌滚下，这房间的电扇不知为何坏了，哈里也没有找经理修。当然了，冬天还没过去。但金现在确实有些热，他脱了橙色夹克，精瘦的胳膊绷紧以操纵他握着工具的手。他很久没有亲自给人处理伤口了，这样危急的情况并不多见，医院总是最好的选择……只是他们此时没有这个选项。血液已经不再流得那么恐怖了，没有伤到动脉算是万幸，金用左手背推了推眼镜，夹住硬物的感觉经由镊子传导过来，他几乎忘了呼吸，保持姿势缓慢地把子弹取出来。叮叮，就像在弹球机上获得胜利，那个小东西被警督丢在一边，他长长舒了口气仿佛已经赢了世界上所有的弹球机，接下来的消毒缝合包扎程序可谓驾轻就熟。</p>
<p>处理好杜博阿，警督的感知目标终于又回到自己身上了。他脸上一阵烫一阵凉，从地上站起时膝盖也像是被地板压裂一般，不用看都知道他现在是一副什么鬼样子，该涂的药还是得涂。对着警探浴室里的镜子，金也给自己脸上消毒搽药，往颧骨被金属划破的地方盖了块敷贴，水龙头还能淌下细流，似乎被修理过，水闻起来有点儿锈味，这没什么，反正他的鼻腔早就被锈味占领几个小时了。水流带着红色冲进下水口。</p>
<p>器具被金整齐地收拾回箱子里，他又确认了一遍杜博阿的体征，在边上站了一小会儿，很想抽根烟。你不能，他觉得他的脑子在这么对他说，并且又通过撞击颅骨的方式给了他点苦头。或许警探身边的人最终都能学会和自己对话，无一幸免。金无奈地想，拎着箱子转身离开了房间。在门口他捏着钥匙犹豫了一秒，最后还是把门锁上了；如果哈里醒了想出来，可以敲浴室的那扇门叫他。不过，究竟为什么那里会有门呢？这两个房间大概原本是一套房。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>房间里只有一种声音，那就是金手里的笔与纸张摩擦的沙沙声，可金还能听到另一种，是从他脑袋里发出的嗡鸣。他努力让自己专心于应该完成的工作上，想甩掉这种幻听，就这样斗争了半个小时，面前的纸上多了五行字。他放下笔，把这一点记录随便夹进另一沓纸。晚饭的时间早就过了，他没什么食欲，现在想想还是应该吃点什么，什么都行，他不想变成第一个饿倒的警督。<br/>
加尔特仍然站在吧台后面摆弄着坏掉的标本，好像什么都没有发生过。金走近了才看出经理的心不在焉，他时不时从并不是真正在看的标本里抬起头对着空无一人的大厅叹气。这是他们的错，金差点儿也让“抱歉”脱口而出，他张嘴的动作一顿，将抱歉警探对他的影响吞回去，转而问道还有什么食物能点。</p>
<p>“厨师回去了，我可不会做菜，”男人打量了金一番，眼神里带点同情又怀有一丝抱怨，“酒可以卖你，那个人不行。”</p>
<p>“不用了。”金立马回答，“那我能用厨房和食材吗？付你钱。”</p>
<p>加尔特做了个请便的手势，于是金进了后厨的门。炖菜的味儿还没散，他翻了翻冷库和柜子，取了点面包火腿之类能直接吃的东西。他并不真的打算下厨，他不擅长也没那个精力。哈里之前向不远处弹坑那儿玩弹珠的老人要三明治吃，那人没给，但愿他醒来还愿意吃金凑起来的这个，因为也没什么其他东西可吃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不管这三明治味道怎样，至少现在金的肚子和大脑都不再抗议了。他看了一眼时间，带着多巴宁打开警探的房门察看情况。杜博阿毯子下的身躯小幅度扭动着，像搁浅许久无力挣扎的鱼；他眉毛紧拧，细密的汗水遍布额头，几乎不久就能被蒸发。金摸了摸他的额，再摸了摸他的上臂，温度相差明显——低烧，很可能是细菌感染引起的。金感觉头又开始痛了。退烧药不在他医疗箱的收集范围内，他只好又下楼询问加尔特，同样未果，就从厨房铲了点冰块做冰袋。回房间前他像想起什么似的向加尔特要来中间那道门的钥匙，无视了经理怪异的眼光。</p>
<p>金给杜博阿的额头敷上冰袋，除此之外他也没什么好做的了，如果实在太严重，他就送他去医院。现在是晚上十点四十八分，他打算等冰融化之后换上凉水，环顾一圈房间，连把椅子都没有，可能几天前被他砸烂了或者扔出去了或者二者都有。金靠着浴室门框就地慢慢坐下，他可以搬自己房间的椅子过来，但他没有；疲倦终于找上他了，绵软的酸痛感仿佛德洛莉丝的爱抚轻柔地包裹住他，干涩的眼睛越眨越想闭上。是时候使用那支烟了。他掏出每日的香烟点上，深吸一口仰头吐出，苦涩蔓延，德洛莉丝放开了手，脑后的疼痛也暂时享受起尼古丁的麻痹。</p>
<p>趁着这时的清醒，警督从怀里摸出他的小笔记本回溯这几天的进展。首先得祝贺哈里尔·杜博阿警探成功找回了自己的名字，尽管这对案件不太重要，但祝贺他。金从未见过杜博阿这样的警官——他看起来总是神游天外，时常沉浸在只有他知道的世界里，嘟囔着别人听不懂的东西，但他好像能从中获取灵感，抓住一些金也没注意到的细节，以及从别人那儿套话——他套话可真有一手，有时候金觉得自己的情绪是不是也能被他看透。说回案件，事已至此，金暗自有一种前功尽弃的挫败感，他们是不可能再抓到那些雇佣兵问个清楚了。但同时他又期待杜博阿，这位双重荣誉警督醒来之后能挖掘出些新线索，至少给这案子一个交代，他不想写出太难看的报告。</p>
<p>微弱的哼哼声把金的注意力拽过去，他把早已熄灭的烟头摁在瓷砖上。杜博阿动了动身子，嘴唇翕动小声念叨着什么话，而后突然惊呼，抱怨的声音大了起来。金注意听了一会儿，发现他在道歉——<strong>又是道歉</strong>——似乎是对他爱的人的道歉。他不该听这些，但他也不想捂住耳朵。杜博阿警探在梦境中忏悔，断断续续地哀求着什么，又愤愤地嘶声叫喊，金记得他自己小时候发高烧烧糊涂了也会这样，陷入不知被谁设置好的两难情境，无助又惊慌地说着胡话。他由衷希望警探梦到的东西也是虚假的。不过他自己的脑袋也并不好受，尼古丁的效果衰退，他仿佛变成了那个吊人，有子弹在脑子里穿梭，然后钉在脑壳的某一处，裂缝随之产生，无数缝隙将人类的脆弱颅骨撕成碎片，他再迷迷糊糊地拼回去，如此往复。他摇晃着起身，拿开几乎成温水袋的前冰袋覆上手心感受杜博阿的温度，再贴上自己的额头二次检查，令他放心的是温度降下去了。</p>
<p>金看了一眼时间，第二天已经过去七分钟，若非办案，他平时的作息是非常健康的。他小心翼翼地伸了个懒腰，肩膀还是因动作而疼痛，该休息了。</p>
<p>灯光随着喀嗒一声熄灭，金穿过浴室的那道门，回头看了眼黑暗中隆起的人影，决定留门开着，这样一旦杜博阿有什么动静，比如从沙发床掉下来，他可以立马知道。睡前他咽下一片多巴宁，又就着小台灯翻了几页笔记，待困意酝酿出来，另一边房间也风平浪静后，他终于合上了眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>